A Reunião
by Kikis
Summary: Mesmo as visões mais pessimistas podem ser mudadas por um ombro amigo e uma garrafa de cerveja na desastrosa reunião de parte da turma de 1976,1977, Hogwarts. Certas coisas não precisam mudar, certo? [Desafio], leve SBRL


_Título_: A reunião

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Insinuações de Sirius/Remus

_Avisos:_ Era dos marotos. Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Tema:_ Reunião (peguei o tema emprestado para o título, dada a minha incrível criatividade...)

_Número de palavras:_ 1047

_Disclaimer:_ Ainda estou juntando moedinhas para comprar minha Caloi :). Obviamente, não sou rica. Ou seja... Harry Potter e todos os produtos vinculados a ele não me pertencem. Meu único (e não menos satisfatório) lucro são algumas horas de diversão.

_Sumário:_ Mesmo as visões mais pessimistas podem ser mudadas por um ombro amigo e uma garrafa de cerveja na desastrosa reunião de parte da turma de 1976-1977 de Hogwarts. Certas coisas não precisam mudar, certo? Desafio, leve SBRL

* * *

Ao entrar no pub trouxa mal iluminado, arrependeu-se de imediato de ter colocado seus pés naquele lugar. Não demorou a avistar a mesa com os 'outros'. Todos estavam lá, ou quase todos. Longbotton, Holmes, Srasvisk, Montes, Dupuis, Ricetto, Straps, uma garota que lembrava vagamente de usar um uniforme de Ravenclaw e _eles_. 

Sua primeira impressão foi a de que estavam tão barulhentos quanto antes. Peter jogava bolinhas que pareciam balas na direção de James, que ria enquanto protegia Lily dos tiros ameaçadores. Ao lado de Peter, Sirius divertia-se, e pelo modo que sua boca se movia devia estar fazendo comentários cômicos– que não estavam sendo muito bem recebidos por Lily, podia afirmar com segurança.

Tomou seu último fôlego e muniu-se do melhor sorriso.

Foi uma mistura de 'MOONY!', 'REMUS', e 'LUPIN' que atingiu seus ouvidos. Fez um esforço fenomenal para o sorriso não murchar.

* * *

Promessas e mais promessas. Remus as fizera também no baile de formatura, com a língua ligeiramente afetada pelo álcool. Prometeram que sempre iriam se encontrar, os marotos nunca se separariam. 

A realidade foi o presente do mundo adulto. 'Cresça, Rem' seu espelho dizia a ele todas as manhãs. E cresceu.

Logo depois da escola, todos pareciam estar preocupados demais com os próprios problemas. Peter tinha negócios misteriosos com uma tia que morava num lugar remoto; Sirius esforçava-se para ganhar o prêmio de Black mais bem deserdado da história; James fazia planos românticos e profissionais. E ele, bom, lutava para conseguir um emprego como assistente de um tratador de criaturas das trevas.

Sabia que sua condição dificultava quase qualquer coisa. Tinha de ser paciente. Mas algumas vezes tinha vontade de se oferecer de cobaia apenas para garantir o trabalho. Só Merlin sabia como nem mesmo a poeira gostava de sua carteira naqueles dias.

Claro que ele e os amigos se viam ocasionalmente. Bem _ocasionalmente_. Claro, ainda era divertido embebedar-se e contar piadas duas vezes por mês, mas o resto era bem diferente. Principalmente as luas cheias.

- Conte-nos, Remus... Como está sua vida? - Inquiriam incessantemente. Respondia educadamente que tudo estava bem, obrigado. Maldita etiqueta.

E, de repente, sentia-se um estranho. Pensava o que fazia lá. Todos corados, sorridentes, e apenas ele, o lobo, sentado no canto do banco, um curvar de lábios hesitante, somente as sombras em seus olhos. Todos estavam encontrando seu lugar ao sol, afinal. Menos ele.

O mundo era injusto. Como odiava aquelas reuniões de turma.

Por meia hora aquela tortura continuou, até que seus olhos chocaram-se com um sorriso igualmente torto de um Sirius de braços cruzados e sobrancelha arqueada. Engoliu seco.

Padfoot.

A pessoa mais presente no sétimo ano, quando James estava ocupado demais com _outros interesses _e Peter passava boa parte do tempo na biblioteca, tentando preparar-se para os exames. Era Sirius quem sentava ao seu lado no lago, quem voltava com ele de Hogsmeade, quem conversava com ele nas noites de insônia e quem estava na manhã seguinte às luas cheias na enfermaria.

Suspirou e sorriu de volta, sem muita convicção. Padfoot espremeu os lábios um contra o outro e gesticulou para a porta que daria para os fundos do pub.

Cinco minutos depois, estavam lá, Sirius vestindo sua brilhante jaqueta de couro e jeans rasgado com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, ele apenas com seu sobretudo surrado e olheiras.

- E aí, Remus? - Perguntou o amigo entre um gole e outro - Como _realmente_ vai a vida?

- Difícil, como para todo mundo. - Deu de ombros.

- Definitivamente! - Riu daquele modo que parecia um latido. - É esquisito, não? -Comentou casualmente, como se ainda estivessem na escola - Todos mudaram. Acharam seu caminho...

- E você não se inclui nesse grupo? Pensei que estivesse gostando do programa de treinamento do ministério.

A réplica de Remus foi recebida com uma careta feia.

- Meu segundo maior incentivo, além da possibilidade de chutar traseiros de comensais oficialmente em dois anos, é imaginar a cara de desgosto da minha mãe. E como as mãos dela vão ficar em carne viva de tanto esfregar meu nome opaco na tapeçaria, essas coisas não podem ser feitas por um elfo, sabe? - Disse num tom diabólico.

Isso trouxe o inaugural sorriso sincero do lupino naquela noite de janeiro de 1978. Não se incomodou no momento em que o braço do colega rodeou seu ombro, trazendo-o para mais perto.

- Cedo ou tarde, a vida se arranja, Moony. Você vai ficar bem. Todos nós vamos ficar bem. - Falou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo. Seus olhos brilhavam daquele jeito esperançoso.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remus realmente acreditou nas palavras otimistas.

- Ainda está muito sóbrio, Lupin. Sei que cerveja trouxa é só uma tapeação, mas nos viramos com o que temos, certo? - Os dedos de Remus envolveram a garrafa do colega e tomou um pequeno gole.

- Não seria melhor entrarmos?

- Não. - Repreendeu-o Sirius, pegando sua bebida de volta - Todos sabemos que essas reuniões são desculpas para não nos sentirmos tão culpados por termos feito tudo tão diferente do que planejamos. Provavelmente vai ter outra igualzinha no começo de março...

- Outra em que vamos estrategicamente escapar?

- Tenho culpa que você fica tímido na frente de multidões? - Brincou e deu uma piscadela - O único jeito de ter uma conversa decente com você, Sr. Moony, é arrastá-lo para um canto.

Foi a vez de Remus rir.

- Fala como se fosse algo terrivelmente sujo... - Debochou e fingiu não notar o leve rubor nas bochechas de Sirius ou seu estômago ficar mais agitado.

A testa de Padfoot descansou em seu sobretudo surrado, e um silêncio confortável instaurou-se. O lobisomem fechou os olhos enquanto aspirava o shampoo de ervas do amigo e esforçou-se para se convencer. O esforço foi tanto, que no instante em que as pálpebras se abriram novamente, só para encontrar um sorriso de Sirius, acreditou. Por meros cinco minutos, sentia-se o dono absoluto da verdade. Principalmente quando os dedos do amigo enroscaram-se nos cabelos de sua nuca.

Pelo menos naquela noite, o mundo parecia menos errado ou cruel.

- Já acabou a bebida, Padfoot? – Questionou ao sentir o peso da garrafa.

- Sempre tem bebida para você, Moony.

Naquela noite, acreditaria que sempre haveria Sirius.

* * *

**N/a: Olá!**

**Aqui é a Kikis, dessa vez escrevendo um fanfic para o Desafio dos 140 temas do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile). O máximo é 1050 palavras, por isso a história compactada, que foi muito gostosa de escrever :D! Apesar da tentação de aumentá-la... Mas a gente resiste bravamente! **

**Algo bem levinho para quebrar o clima das histórias em andamento...**

**Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria extremamente feliz em recebê-las!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
